The Monsters
by MUDEI
Summary: O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Porem Saori não poderia ignorar mais aquelas malditas criaturas que ameaçavam seu querido planeta...
1. Prólogo

**The Monsters**

O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Porem Saori não poderia ignorar mais aquelas malditas criaturas que ameaçavam seu querido planeta... FICHAS ABERTAS.

**Japão**

" _Os camponeses estão começando a ficar assustados com esse estranhos acontecimentos é a sétima vaca encontrada morta de uma maneira muita estranha, sem ferimentos ou motivos óbvios mais sem um gota se sangue em seu corpo, falamos com alguns dos camponeses da região e eles se dizem extremamente assustados com as ocorrências._

_- Não sabemos o que anda acontecendo, mais queríamos alguma, não sabemos que animal anda fazendo isso, mais gostaríamos que o governo tomassem alguma providencia! Fala o senhor Seuji, presidente da associação de camponeses._"

Saori suspira e desliga a TV, estava começando a ficar cansada daqueles estranhos noticias que andam surgindo, primeiro no Brasil, depois na Itália, França, Alemanha, Japão, África do Sul e agora Grécia, o que poderia estar acontecendo?

- Senhorita Saoria esta tudo bem? Tatsume pergunta com um sorriso torto.

- Claro Tatsume, prepare meu avião voarei imediatamente para o santuário. Saori suspira e fala rapidamente. – Por favor me traga o telefone também!

- Sim Senhorita.

Saori abaixa e cabeça e pensa o que fazer, falar com ela não era a coisa que Saori gostaria de fazer mais era necessário. Quando Tatsume voltou ao dormitório de sua senhorita e entregara o telefone a ela, ele espia pelo canto do olho uma estranha seqüencia de números 0404-89625-684-1234 Tatsume acha estranho jamais vira um numero de telefone tão grande, mais sua senhorita sabia o que fazer.

Um, dois, três toques até...

- O que está acontecendo Alaya? Saoria pergunta se levantando da cadeira aonde sentava com raiva.

- Olá para você também Saori! Uma voz rouca fala do outro lado da linha.

- Não seja cínica, me diga o que está acontecendo Vacas sem Sangue, Uivos na noite de lua cheia, estranhos objetos voadores, o que me diz sobre isso! O Sangue de Saori fervia, era raro vê-la nervosa, porem Alaya sempre a tirava do sério. La era Athena e Alaya não era nada e então porque mesmo assim ela ainda tinha medo da outra menina.

- Digo que sua imaginação é muito fértil, prima querida. A voz continuava calma e delicada. – Por mais que eu te ame, devo dizer que está um pouco tarde para ficarmos conversando então, boa noite Saori.

- Não ouse desligar...! Saori fecha os olhos com raiva, Alaya sabia que não suportavam que desligassem em sua cara, porem a deusa sabia que e prima fazia isso de propósito. – Isso não ira ficar assim! Saori anda até uma grande estante que se localiza em seu quarto pega uma caneta e um pedaço de papel e começa a escrever, iria tirar aquele sorriso zombador da cara de Alaya por bem ou por mal

**Santuario de Athena – Grecia .**

O Calor estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável, não que as pessoas que lá viviam não estavam acostumados, mais estava um pouco excessivo demais. Talvez devia ser esse o motivo que estava deixando o cavaleiro de Peixes tão irritado, o calor estava destruindo seu jardim e algo que o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes não suportaria era ver suas preciosas rosas morrendo desidratas então jogava água mineral abundante nelas, porem ultimamente começou a enche-las de adubo.

- Afrodite sem querer ser enxerido, mais esse seu adubo está empesteando o Santuário inteiro. Milo que se vinha acompanhando de Mascara da Morte e Shura falou com um voz enguiçada por estar tampando o nariz para não suportar o cheiro.

- Milo você é sempre enxerido! Shura fala falando Mascara e Afrodite darem leves risadas e fazendo um tal escorpião emburrar a cara.

- Vamos, deixe de cuidar dessas porcarias que a nossa Deusa nos espera! Mascara diz empurrando Afrodite para fora de seu templo caminhando em direção ao Templo de Athena.

**Sala de Reunião do Santuário.**

A sala de reuniões escura iluminada por velas, porem aonde enxergavam-se bem uma mesa oval enorme de puro mármore com detalhes em dourado aonde havia quinze lugares bem afastados uns dos outros.

- Estão atrasados. Kanon fala rapidamente ao ver os últimos quatro cavaleiros a entrarem na sala.

- Calado que nem armadura você tem! Afrodite fala rapidamente fazendo todo mundo ficar meio risinho, Dite sempre soube que o Marina odiava ser lembrado por isso então ele fazia questão de lembrá-lo ainda mais.

- Como ousa sua...

- Cavaleiros, peço que parem com essa boba discussão! Quando a Deusa entra no recinto segurando um estranho aparelho em sua mão, um tipo de controle remoto um pouco menos moderno, todos os cavaleiros se levantaram só sentando quando Saori se sentou. – Desculpem essa chamando de ultima hora mais gostaria que vissem um vídeo que eu gravei para vocês. Saori aperta alguns botões daquele estranho objeto e no centro da mesa uma imagem começa a se mostrando. Algum tipo de reportagem.

"_Lyon – França. _

_Estranho acontecimentos tem acontecido aqui na cidade de Lyon, uma estranha onde de assaltas por lojas de conveniência ao que se parece foram roubos bobos como cigarros, refrigerantes e comidas. Mais o que assusta tanto aos donos e aos policiais locais e a maneira na qual os crimes estão sendo executados._

_Parece algo de outro mundo, mais quando as lojas são abertas ao amanhecer seus donos percebem os roubos, porem sem nenhum arrombamento ou alguma coisa que indique que alguém esteve ali dentro, e ao ver as fitas de segurança percebem que ninguém entrara no recinto durante a madruga. Entretanto o mais intrigante é que essa onda de assaltas anda acontecendo em todos os pequenos e meios comerciantes da Região."_

"_São Paulo – Brasil_

_- Eu vi era assim oh oh oh...! Uma senhora que aparentava ter quase setenta anos se pronuncia fazendo círculos escuros com uma caneta preta em uma folha mostrando a reportar. – Eles estão entre-nos! A senhora pronuncia novamente. _

_- Esses Poderia ser mais um caso de pessoas vendo objetivos voadores não identificados e dizendo ser ETs ou qualquer outro tipo de criatura não humana, porem os acontecimentos nesse canto da cidade estão ficando freqüentes e aumentando cada vez mais ou números de pessoas que dizem ver a mesma suposta nave de luzes verdes e brancas."_

"_Veneza – Itália. _

_O numero de crianças indo a psiquiatras e psicólogos nesse mês quadriplicou absurdamente, crianças com os mesmo estranhos sintomas 'Medo de Dormir' dizendo ter pesadelos que não são ruins mais fazem elas se sentirem mal e o numero de casos iguais só vem aumentando..."_

Mais alguns minutos o vídeo se terminara e os cavaleiros olhavam com caras de bobos uns para os outros casos mais bizarros e estranhos foram mostrados deixando todos intrigados.

- Minha Deusa o que significa isso? Um se pronuncia antes de todos os cavaleiros.

- Bem Talvez eu Posso Explicar! Outra voz atrás e todos se pronunciam. – Com licencia Cavalheiros e Cavaleiros Vocês Já Ouviram falar do **Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar**?

- O que...? Saga tentou se pronunciar.

- É a área submundo do planeta Terra é nela que habitam as criaturas mais obscuras do mundo, Vampiros, Bruxos, Elfas, Guerreiros, Deuses, monstros, Duendes, ET's , Lobisomens, anões, Demônios, Anjos, Bichos Papões, Fantasmas, Múmias, Elfas... Obrigando-os a viver na clandestinidade, ninguém a conhece, ninguém sabe como chegar lá porem muitos mestiços andam pelos dois mundos porem não são aceitos por nenhum dos dois. Porem parece que agora alguns deles não estão se satisfazendo em viver apenas na clandestinidade e alguns balburdias estão começando a acontecer e podem por muitas vidas em risco.

- Balburdia? Milo fala alto sem perceber que se pronunciou no momento errado fazendo olhares fuzilastes a ele.

- Com licença moça, nossa Deusa! Dohko se pronunciou. – Esta querendo que nos acreditemos que existam...

- Nem cavaleiros nem Deuses existem também não é mesmo cavaleiro! A Moça suspira e continua a falar. – Eu sou Alaya Kido Stradivarius e gostaria de contar algumas coisas a vocês.

_Continua... ;_

Gente eu já outras fic's assim e não consegui ser madura o suficiente para conseguir continuá-las, mais devo dizer que estou apaixonada por essa fic e espero que vocês se apaixonem também. -

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

Bem Agora o que há de importate. Essa fic é uma mistura de Hell Boy, Harry Potter, Crepusculo, Anjos da Noite... rsrs Bem de todos os seres que nos julgamos inexistentes Vampiros, Bruxos, Elfas, Guerreiros, Deuses, Duendes, ET's , Lobisomens, anões, Demônios, Anjos, Fantasmas, Múmias, Elfas... Todos os tipos de criaturas.

Lembrem-se que Criaturas e humanos não se misturam, todas as criaturas convivem e universos diferentes.

Então não posso adiantar mais a fic porque o resto será um mistério só quero dizer que escolherei as fic que MAIS criativas e os cavaleiros serão dados as mais criativas e não por ordem de chegada.

Se algum rapaz quiser participar Marin e Shina também estarão na Fic como outras personagens Mulheres incríveis que apareceram com o Decorrer do tempo ou se quiser sei lá um YURI ou um YAOI sou totalmente aberta isso é só deixar bem especifico na fic.

Ficha Padrão:

Caprichem gente porque lembrem-se **NINGUÉM FICARA DE FORA**, porem a melhor ficha pega o cavaleiro.

**Nome:**

**Idade:** Lembre-se que dependendo da sua raça como uma vampira ela pode aparentar 18 anos, porém tem 180.

**Aparência:**Não precisa escrever um livro tipo Senhor dos Aneis, mas também não precisa ser muito simples.

**Personalidade:** Sem exageros, mas também não precisa ser muito simples.

**Vestuário:** Descrever APENAS o estilo da pessoal se é sensual, meigo, chique, e suas cores favoritas.

**Raça:** Dizer qual a raça do seu personagem Elfo? Anão? Vampiro? Bruxa?** Não podem ser humanos, se for humano tem que ser MESTIÇO. **Porem seja criativos pode ser uma raça mestiça tipo ela é filha de uma **bruxa com um lobisomem **ou se for uma raça de algum personagem de algum serie/desenho/filme/anime descreva-o detalhadamente e se possível mande um link de algo que me faça entender melhor sobre ele

**Poderes e Habilidades:** Seu personagem possui algum tipo de poder, conhecimento ou habilidade especial? Seja de combate ou apenas conhecimentos diversos? Magias, habiladades com arma. HONRE sua raça.

**Arma ou Golpe:** Será explicado com o decorrer da fic.

**História:** Só quero saber um pouco de sua vida sua família, se mora na Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar ou na Terra.

**O que Acha dos Humanos?**

**Modificações:** São permitidas? Sim ou não. Não pretendo modificar muito os personagens. APENAS ADPATA-LOS e evitar repetições.

**Acréscimos e sugestões para mim ou para a sua personagem:** Algo sobre seu personagem que você gostaria de incluir, mas não cabe nos tópicos.

**Você gostaria de ser uma mocinha u uma vilã?** Lembre-se que Vila e Mocinha nessa fic tem estranhos sentidos então esperem cenas incríveis para ambos e claro que ambas teram seu s cavaleiro.

**Cavaleiro?**

**Qual sua Opinião Sobre ele?** Lembre-se que ele é humano.

**Qual a Opinião sobre ela?** Sejam coerentes nada de amor a primeira vista, isso não existe gente.

Nossos queridos Disponíveis:

**Shion –**

**Mu –**

**Aldebaran – **

**Saga –**** Ocupado.**

**Kanon –**

**Máscara da Morte –**

**Aiolia – **

**Shaka – **

**Dohko – **

**Milo – **

**Aiolos –**

**Shura –**

**Camus – **

**Afrodite – **

A fic realmente está estranho, porque ela é misteriosas os msiterios viram com os capítulos, Sim a fic é REALMENTE BASEADA em filmes e séries como: de Hell Boy, Harry Potter, Crepúsculo, Anjos da Noite, V... Entre outros então é normal eu usar elementos desse mundo,

Espero que gostem.


	2. OCEP

**Angel Pink** eu amei sua ficha. Amei sua personagem mais não pude te escalar com algum dos dourados se tem algum outro cavaleiro ou Deus (da mitologia grega) que lhe interessa eu terei o prazer em lhe dar.

**Shion – **Tati Amancio

**Mu – **Lune Kuruta

**Aldebaran – **teteka-chan

**Saga –**Tenshi Aburame (Eu tinha colocado o Saga como meu mais achei que ficaria mais apropriado para voce espero que não se importe)

**Kanon – **Rajani Devi Lakshmi

**Máscara da Morte – **Mishelly 87

**Aiolia – **Mahorin

**Shaka – **Hiina-Chan

**Dohko – **Metal Ikarus

**Milo – ** Lilly Angel88

**Aiolos – **Toriyama Hikari

**Shura – **Black Scorpio no Nyx

**Camus – ****Pure-Petit Cat**

**Afrodite –** Juno L

**Marin - **Rodrigo DeMolay

**Shina -** susano'o Math

**Personagem Original -** Legiao - porque somos muitos

.

.

.

Segundo Capitulo:

.

.

.

**Rússia – São Petersburgo.**

O frio era dilacerante nessa época do ano. Os termômetros deveriam indicar talvez de oito a nove graus negativos, a neve cobria a região, porém isso não parecia incomodar o jovem casal que curtia a bela manhã de inverno, sentados em um parque, fazendo juras de amor eterno. Coitados nem imaginavam o que lhes espreitava das sombras, mais precisamente atrás de algumas grandes árvores. Uma moça, de compridos cabelos negros ondulados e grandes olhos castanhos escuros, que contrastava com a pele branca e os lábios vermelhos, aos quais ela mordia sensualmente, como se estivesse se controlando.

- Sempre a espreita, não é mesmo Monise? - A voz lhe parecia tão perto, assustadoramente perto, mais mesmo assim não fez a jovem moça de cabelos negros virar-se.

- Porque não vai conversar com algum espírito solitário e necessitado Nemuru? - Monise suspira e se vira olhando fixamente para a criatura a sua frente, a qual vestia um quimono branco e curto, com um belo laço vermelho na cintura e chinelo de madeira com meias brancas, uma roupa pouco apropriada para o atual clima local.

Nemuru dá uma leve risada e caminha com passos suaves por onde estava Monise, os poucos raios de sol que batiam entre as fretas das folhas das arvores iluminavam um pouco mais a moça. Bem mais baixa e magra que a outra, possuía cabelos igualmente longos, mas ao contrario da primeira, os dela eram brancos com uma franja pouco acima dos olhos levemente repicada e mechas no canto do rosto que iam até a altura do queixo moldando delicadamente o rosto branco que contrastava intensamente com os olhos vermelhos.

- Ela o traía com um dos colegas de faculdade! - Monise fala com um tom de tristeza na voz.

- Você se atrai muito fácil por humanos, minha jovem amiga.

- Me _atraio_ por homens bonitos, seja mais especifica! - Monise explica a Nemuru que dá um leve risinho. – E não sou tão mais nova que você!

- Apenas 150 anos, mais iremos relevar isso! - Um silencio paira no ar – Acho melhor controlar a sua 'sede' e procurar outra pessoa Monise. - Nemuru fala calmamente e volta ao caminho em direção à floresta mais densa, até desaparecer.

- Ela come almas e esta reclamando de mim, era só o que me faltava! - Monise resmunga e vê que _o seu homem_ não estava mais lá com a namorada vadia. – Droga vou ter que procurar outra pessoa agora.

.

.

**Atenas – Grécia**

- Eu e a senhorita Saori, _infelizmente_, somos primas! - A jovem sorri ao se sentar em uma cadeira improvisada na mesa dos cavaleiros. Era bonita de pele clara e longos cabelos loiros platinados bem lisos, com uma franja jogada no lado esquerdo, olhos bicolores o direito verde e o esquerdo azul, com uma boca carnuda e um corpo definido.

- Minha Deusa! - Shaka se pronuncia depois do leve momento de silencio. – Me desculpe... Mas acho que não sou apenas eu, mas todos nós que não estamos entendendo nada! O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Cavaleiro, a sua Deusa, é uma coadjuvante nessa historia, se quer alguma pergunta faça a mim. - Alaya se pronuncia fazendo os cavaleiros de ouro olharem para ela como se fosse uma louca que deveria ser eliminada.

- Como ousa...? - Máscara e Shura se levantam enfurecidos com o pronunciamento da moça. Que ousadia! Quem era ela para falar mal de uma Deusa?

- Sentem-se! - Atena fala calmamente – Alaya tem razão, todas as perguntas tem que ser feitas diretamente e ela. Apenas posso adiantar que nosso planeta e o Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar não podem conviver juntos, continue Alaya.

- Queridos _cavalheiros_, o assunto é simples, porém nem todas as perguntas podem ser respondidas agora, digamos que muitas criaturas não estão satisfeitas com os acordos feitos entre _seus Deuses_ e os nossos e estão se revelando. Por isso se querem manter seu mundo a salvo, vocês terão que protegê-lo.

- Porque nós? - Saga pergunta. – Porque vocês... Aberraçõ... _criaturas_ Do Pilar não fazem isso.

- A Terra não interessa a metade deles, ela interessa a vocês e são _vocês_ que tem que cuidar dela, não nós. - Alaya passa sensualmente as mãos pelos cabelos. – E _cavaleiro_ se nos chamar novamente de aberrações te darei um castigo pior do que a morte. – termina sorrindo meigamente.

.

.

**Em algum lugar de Paris. - França**

Era uma linda manhã de primavera na Cidade Luz, muitos casais eram vistos, havia um clima de alegria e um cheiro doce de perfume no ar.

Num bairro clássico de Paris um grupo de pessoas, aparentemente góticas; com cabelos de cores extravagantes, roupas pretas com correntes, tachas e estrelas; estavam sentadas na escadaria de uma casa que parecia abandonada, pela pintura descascando e as janelas quebradas.

- Quanto amor no ar. - Uma das garotas falou com ironia.

- O Amor é um sentimento belo, não deveria zoar com ele. - Um rapaz um tanto afeminado retruca. – É porque você Anna, não... - O rapaz para de falar ao ver sair da casa uma figura alta, magra e morena de olhos extremamente verdes, compridos cabelos acobreados, boca carnuda e corpo curvilíneo. – Aonde vai Seky? - A moça caminha vários passos até se pronunciar.

- Comprar bebida. - Os amigos acostumados ao jeito calado de Sekymett não retrucam com a jovem moça abandonada pela família.

Sekymett vivia com uma família de góticos em uma casa abandonada de um bairro clássico na França. Eram pessoas incríveis, que não sabiam absolutamente nada sobre a jovem moça, apenas que fora abandonada pela família e que sempre saia misteriosamente sem hora para voltar.

Se fossem acompanhá-la eles poderiam ver que as saídas de Sekymett eram todas dirigidas ao mesmo lugar. Ela sempre tomava caminhos diferentes, becos escuros, ruas compridas e estranhas, muitas curvas, mais sempre acabava no mesmo destino: Um beco escuro e pequeno, rodeado de imensas fábricas de tijolos aonde no fim do beco se encontrava uma parede com alguns tijolos quebrados, ratos e baratas por todos os lados. Porém com um estranho símbolo desenhado em dourado que parecia um desenho de um pilar ou de uma letra 'I' para quem não entendesse.

Sekymett apenas passa seu dedo indicar pela figura e algo estranho acontece. Os tijolos da parede começam a cair ou explodir e uma espécie de passagem se abre e é por ela que a moça entra.

.

.

**Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar. Mercada da Pelucia.**

Não muito diferente do que se é visto por ali, a estranha área aonde habita as criaturas mais obscuras e sombrias do planeta parecia com um grande mercado ou um centro comercial. Várias lojas pintadas de cores berrantes com formatos esquisitos, algumas com uma arquitetura sofisticada de alta tecnologia e outras mais tradicionais como casas de séculos passados, uma grande mistura de culturas em único local.

Com certeza lá seria o paraíso para qualquer filme de terror. Vassouras voadoras eram vistas num céu cor de musgo, dragões sombreavam as casas, morcegos que viravam pessoas de um momento para o outro e que simplesmente caminhavam pela estrada.

Sekymett começou a caminhar por aquele grande mercado, varias lojinhas nas quais pareciam os "_camelôs_" que existem na Terra, estavam por lá. Continham anúncios de todos os tipos, tais como "_Armas de Saturno e Urano, as mais modernos do Universo_" ou "_C__ompre aqui o seu livro de feitiçaria e torne-se você também um bruxo_" "_Carne Humana de Primeiríssima Qualidade, escolha aqui o seu humano favorito_" entre outros dizeres. A quantidade e variedade de seres inimagináveis que eram vistos caminhar por lá era indescritível.

Além claro, das arvores andantes, das latas de lixo em que surgiam fantasmas, o solo de aonde do nada saiam mãos e pernas de zumbis, sem contar os estranhos instrumentos, como guilhotinas espalhados pelos cantos com seres presos nelas dando risadas e pedindo para fazer de novo e de novo, assim como cabeças caindo das guilhotinas que continuavam a dar risada como se fosse um simples brinquedo de parque de diversões.

- Lugar estranho para nos encontrarmos Sekymett. - Uma voz máscula pronunciou atrás da jovem moça. Ao se virar ela se deparou com um homem alto de cabelos escuros lisos e repicados e olhos igualmente negros, com várias tatuagens pelo corpo.

- Aqui é o paraíso Leonard. - Ela responde simplesmente, começando a caminhar lado a lado com o jovem pelas ruas daquele lugar.

- Aqui tem muita... como vou dizer... _ralé_. - Fala Leonard um pouco sarcástico indicando um grupo de anões com facas e machadinhos correndo ao lado dele.

- Você é um pouco exibido não é mesmo Leonard? - Ela fala revirando os olhos, sabia como aquele jovem demônio era excêntrico.

- Você não viu nada! - Ele sorri de lado continuando a caminhar com ela. – Lugar estranho para Louise marcar uma reunião. - Ele suspira – Normalmente ele gosta de lugares mais calmos, o que será que ele quer dessa vez?

- O que todas as pessoas como Louise querem Leonard?

- Sexo, drogas e rock and roll.

- Você parece um humano falando! - Sekymett bufa com a fala do amigo.

- Mais é _você_ que vive com uma colônia deles. - Ele responde sério.

- Isso não vêem ao caso agora! - Leonard podia ser tudo, um demônio irresponsável e arrogante, mais com certeza ele era muito inteligente e Sekymett sabia disso, então era melhor não entrar em uma discussão com ele, por isso resolveu mudar de assunto. – Isso tudo deve ser mais algum dos planos estranhos que Louise tem para virar o senhor da Terra e do Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar.

- De novo? Eu estava com uma linda elfinha do sul de cabelos rosas e tive que dispensá-la para isso. - Leonard suspira derrotado. – Da ultima vez que ele aprontou isso, você lembra o que aconteceu?

- Extinção dos Dinossauros. - Sekymett praticamente cuspe as palavras que proferiu sobre a Terra.

.

.

**Atenas – Grécia**

**-** Se a Terra não lhe interessa, porque estão se importando? - Shion fala provocador.

- Não queremos outra guerra, não queremos nosso povo sofrendo, apesar de que muitos deles adorariam uma matança, porém esse não é o atual interesse da maioria de nós. - A ultima frase parecia ter sido mais pronunciada mais para a própria a Alaya do que aos outros da mesa. – Mais isso não vem ao caso no momento, agora a decisão...

- Com Licença senhorita Kido... - Mu tenta se pronunciar.

- Stradivarius, por favor, _cavaleiro_.

- Como sabe sobre essas coisas? – Mu pergunta surpreso.

- Agora não é o momento certo para falarmos sobre isso cavaleiro de Áries, até porque acho que a _sua_ Deusa poderá lhe responder essa pergunta melhor do que eu.

Sem dizer mais nada Alaya se levanta da Mesa e caminha para a fora da sala.

.

.

**Nova York – EUA.**

Medo, correr, suor, sangue, terror... Morte. Eram as palavras que passavam pela mente de uma jovem moça que corria em desespero pelos becos de Nova York, áreas normalmente habitadas por mendigos, prostitutas e pessoas abandonadas. O lugar fedia e as ruas eram mal feitas com buracos, estava frio e a garota muito assustada. Ela corria e corria de uma estranha e grande criatura que não conseguia enxergar direito na escuridão. Um cão ou um lobo grande, com dentes afiados e uma cicatriz abaixo do olho esquerdo e que dificilmente se via na escuridão. A única coisa que a jovem conseguia pensar era em correr e se livrar daquele ser.

Porém a corrida acabou e um grito ensurdecedor acalentou a noite, quando o estranho animal abocanhou a perna da moça arrancando lhe um pedaço da panturrilha e deixando ela em estado de choque fazendo com que as outras mordidas pelo corpo nem fossem tão sentidas.

Alguns minutos depois e da moça antes ali restava apenas, muito sangue pelo chão e ossos espalhados.

.

.

**Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar - Floresta de Busingins.**

O céu de um tom verde musgo, possuía uma imensa bola de fogo que brilhava com a intensidade de mil sóis e o que se assemelhava a lua estava extremamente próxima a Terra, perto de uma maneira que dava para ser vista as crateras lá existentes.

O tom da grama era um verde limão vivo e as flores um espetáculo a parte. Das mais diversas cores, tamanhos e formatos, algumas com rostos, olhos e bocas que conversavam entre si, outras se soltavam de seus caules e começam a voar fazendo coreografias para logo depois voltarem a se juntar.

E as arvores que na área comercial, estavam agitadas com caveiras penduraras em seus galhos, agora estavam quietas, cantarolando, conversando umas com as outras ou com os estranhos animais que passavam por elas.

As florestas pareciam bem mais meigas e delicadas do que a parte comercial do local.

Porém parecia que em segundos as atenções foram voltadas a outra criatura delicada, de pele tão clara que cintilava como o luar, cabelos louros prateados lisos e compridos de orelhas pontudas e divinos olhos amendoados com um leve tom de azul, o corpo esguio era insinuante.

A bela criatura corria entre as arvores sendo seguida por algumas borboletas de tom rosa pink que emitiam uma luz vermelha, como se fossem vaga-lumes. O riso da criatura deixou o ar mais leve e depois da corrida que parecia ter sido uma grande diversão ela caiu deitada na grama observando o céu verde do Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar.

- Olá Calien! - Uma voz divertida soou fazendo a moça se sentar e olhar para trás observando um jovem alto e másculo de brilhantes olhos azuis safira e curtos cabelos loiros.

- Está me seguindo a tempo demais não acha Loki? - A moça falou pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo e enrolando na ponta dos dedos.

- Falando assim parece que a minha companhia não lhe agrada! - Ele fala se fingindo de ofendido e se aproximando ainda mais da jovem veela.

Calien apenas suspira e volta a se deitar na grama, sabia muito bem que o jovem Deus era muito espertalhão e não estava afim de cair em alguma de suas tradicionais brincadeiras.

- Loki não tem alguma coisa melhor pra fazer? Tipo roubar o martelo do Thor? Esconder os raios de Zeus? Ou inventar alguma mentira para Osíris sobre a Isis? - Calien sugere com um sorriso irônico ao jovem Deus que faz uma cara pensativa.

- A ultima vez que eu tentei pregar uma peça no Osíris ele disse que me caçaria até o fim dos tempos! - O Jovem dá uma sonora gargalhada. – Mas isso não vêem ao caso, aquela sua amiga, a Feiticeira da OCEP me pediu para entregar isso a você. - Loki abre a mão e um passarinho de papel vai voando até Calien que o pega desconfiada o abre e lê, a jovem meia veela sorri e depois rasga o papel ao observar que o jovem Deus tentava espiar o que estava escrito.

"_Bem um pouco de diversão não me faria nem um pouco mal!_" Pensa Calien dando uma leve risada e seus cabelos se esvoaçam com o vento.

- Está tudo bem? - Loki pergunta vendo a veela sorrir.

A jovem veela se levanta e volta a correr sorridente, deixando Loki totalmente despistado com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- De nada Calien – Diz ironicamente - Pretendente perfeita senão fosse tão maluca! - Ele fala suspirando e seguindo seu rumo.

.

.

**Nova York – EUA.**

- Pensei que caçava animais, Astaroth? - Uma voz disse atrás do lobo que ainda terminava de lamber sua pata coberta pelo sangue da moça.

Porém uma estranha luz paira sobre ele fazendo sua formar mudar, seus pelos encurtarem até sumirem, suas feições mudarem de animal para humana dando lugar a figura de uma jovem. Com pernas compridas, corpo curvilíneo, pele morena, olhos dourados, volumosos cabelos castanhos ondulados que iam até o meio das costas e uma cicatriz abaixo de seu olho esquerdo.

- Ela estava para morrer, eu pude sentir o cheiro da doença. - Astaroth responde limpando a boca com a mão e virando-se para a moça que falava com ela com um semblante irritado.

Esta, porém era quase o oposto da primeira, os cabelos prateados eram cacheados na altura dos ombros com mechas negras, o olho direito era azul e o esquerdo dourado, as orelhas eram um tanto pontudas e seu corpo era mais malhado como se ela fosse uma atleta.

- Mesmo assim, não deveria caçar humanos!

- Você nunca sentiu vontade de carne humana Dália? - Astaroth pergunta à moça com uma cara séria. – Você é como eu, uma rejeitada esquecida por todos. Muitos humanos possuem caráter o suficiente para não serem mortos ou devorados, mas e os cruéis, tão ruins como aqueles que nos trataram como lixo em nosso mundo?

- Sua falta de paciência ainda vai te matar Astaroth, ouça o que eu te digo minha amiga! –adverte Dália se aproximando de Astaroth e colocando uma mão no ombro de sua amiga enquanto suspira. – Eu sei que tem fome e que caça aqueles que não merecem a vida que possuem ou que são cruéis demais para continuar vivos, mais não podemos sair por aí devorando-os a torto e a direito.

- Eu estava com fome Dália e para de me atormentar, diga o que quer e vá embora! - Astaroth fala emburrada.

Astaroth sabia que Dália assim como ela, também era uma rejeitada, metade elfa metade lobisomem não era bem vista em nenhuma das tribos, mas tinha sido acolhida por humanos, por isso seu amor por eles sempre floresceu. Ao contrario dela mesma, uma guerreira completamente lobisomem porem abençoada ou amaldiçoada por possuir um dom a mais, o dom de se transformar assim como os homens de sua alcatéia em lobos dom esse que não era aceito por sua família. E com isso, depois de muitas batalhas ela tinha sido banida de sua matilha, rejeitada por todos e condenada a vagar pela Terra buscando comida e abrigo.

- A _OCEP _está nos chamando, queria saber se gostaria de me acompanhar? - A meia loba pergunta à amiga.

- Não sei. - Astaroth olha para baixo aonde jazia os restos mortais de sua presa.

- Se resolver vir com a gente, estarei te esperando no Porto. - Dália responde e caminha para fora daquele beco escuro.

.

.

**Atenas – Grécia.**

- Athena o que foi isso? - Saga pergunta ao ver a moça se retirando da sala.

- Isso não pode ser verdade, minha Deusa, isso é loucura, como podem existir monstros, vampiros, lobisomens... - Dohko tentava falar, porém as palavras pareciam que não queriam sair.

- Essa mulher é doida! - Máscara da Morte fala raivoso batendo a mão na mesa que estremece com o impacto.

- Ela é bonita! - Milo fala sorridente.

- Milo você só pensa com a cabeça de baixo? - Shura pergunta tentando não se irritar com o amigo, pois sabia que ele só queria acabar com o clima pesado, mas aquele não era o momento mais apropriado para brincadeiras.

- Eu sei que estão nervosos - Saori suspira. – E isso é compreensivo, eu venho aqui com uma estranha que supostamente é minha prima e ela lhes conta uma historia que parece ser baseada em algum dos filmes do Tim Burton. Eu não podia esperar outra atitude de vocês, meus nobres cavaleiros.

- Atena o que esta acontecendo? - Aldebaran pergunta à Deusa.

- Seu que é estranho cavaleiro de Touro, mas acho que com calma eu poderei lhes explicar tudo. – Saori fala calmamente olhando cada um de seus cavaleiros.

"_Desde os primórdios, a Terra sempre conviveu com um universo alternativo ao seu lado, separados apenas por uma barreira, esse mundo alternativo é aonde criaturas das espécies mais bizarras existem. Nesse mundo essas criaturas andam livremente. Esse é o mundo delas, um mundo diferente e muito isolado, onde seres que ninguém sabe ao certo o que são uniram-se e decidiram que os dois mundos não poderiam conviver juntos. Por isso existe essa barreira protetora na qual não nos permite chegar até o que Alaya chamou de Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar, porém com o tempo e as ações dos seres humanos a barreira está sendo afetada, ainda não sabemos explicar o porquê de nossos atos os afetarem. - Saori abaixa a cabeça pensativa"_

- Minha Deusa...

- Nossos mundos não podem coexistir, a barreira que separa a Terra do Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar está se fragmentando em diversas áreas de todo o mundo e cabe a nós impedir que essas áreas se quebrem e impedir essas criaturas de virem para cá causar o caos.

- E como faremos isso? - Camus pergunta.

- Com a ajuda da OCEP.

.

.

.

Continua...

Considerações mais que especiais a **Lilly Angel88** um anjo que me apareceu ( trocadilho infame eu sei ) e betou este capitulo para mim.

.

.

Notas da Autora.

Bem gente, espero que tenham gostado do segundo capitulo eu sei que demorei um pouco para postar, mais espero que gostem.

Eu gostaria de dar umas explicações aqui e gostaria que todos lessem, como eu já havia mencionado THE MONSTERS é baseado em filmes seriados e desenhos diversos então cenas parecidas não é coincidência eu estou me baseando em muitos deles. Então NÃO ESTRANHEM a historia é minha original mais locais e criaturas parecidas podem sim ocorrer.

Outra coisa eu tive **MUITA** dificuldade para conseguir me expressar de como seria o meu mundo do **VIGESIMO PRIMEIRO PILAR **então eu peguei **algumas cenas de filmes e desenhos** que me i_nfluenciaram _e estou aqui colocando para vocês terem uma idéia para poderem imaginar como é lá... Se gostarem colocarei mais fotos.

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500232496842029986

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500232677506068674

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500233103033671202

http: / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500233139096481442

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500233406258456642

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500241083979370002

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500245591430336818

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500246015555166050

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500246509487463810

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500247549710891922

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500278716661923090

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500278795411268610

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500279151434173634

http : / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500279478694590546

http: / / picasaweb . google . com . br / 109088350074477214580 / CapturasDeTela02#5500279616239749378


	3. Mom

_Agradecimentos Especiais a __**Lilly Angel88**__ a minha querida Beta uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu conheci nesse site. *-* Obrigada querida._

_Desculpem pelo capitulo não estar muito grande, mais não estou no meu pc então não tenho tempo ilimitado para escrever._

_._

_._

**Hospital de St. Mary, Paddington, Londres. **_**[1]**_

.

Parecia ser um dia comum em um hospital, casos graves e casos de nem tanta importância quanto outros, operações, médicos e enfermeiros correndo de um lado para o outro, com pessoas que não paravam de chegar, porém um dia comum.

Bem era o que Kayllath ("Káila"), uma das enfermeiras do local, achava.

- Vai sair hoje Kayllath? - Um enfermeiro que andava com algumas fichas nas mãos perguntou para outra enfermeira, que estava encostada em uma banqueta e lia uma ficha.

A enfermeira era alta e magra, mas possuía um corpo cheio de curvas, olhos dourado-avermelhados que contrastavam com sua pele clara. Mas sem duvida o que chamava mais atenção na bela mulher eram seus cabelos que variavam entre o castanho dourado e o vermelho, eles eram ligeiramente ondulados até abaixo da orelha e fluidos nas pontas, parecendo formar uma espécie de aureola de fogo com algumas mechas caindo por sua testa.

- Não e se saísse não iria com você Carlos! - Ela falou sorrindo fazendo o outro enfermeiro dar risada, pois este conhecia bem a personalidade divertida da amiga.

- E comigo você iria Kayllath? - Uma voz brincalhona perguntou atrás da enfermeira que rapidamente se virou e viu um rapaz moreno de cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo curto e olhos avermelhados, com orelhas um pouco pontudas, mas nada que parecesse muito estranho.

- Com você, Luciel, eu não iria nem até a esquina! – respondeu a meia bruxa e meia Ad Sidhe (espírito do folclore irlandês). Que há tempos trabalhava na Terra como enfermeira usando seus poderes de cura para ajudar humanos, seres aos quais considerava criaturas frágeis. - O que você quer hoje, Luciel, está com uma unha encravada, uma farpa entrou na sua mão de novo ou você se machucou comendo peixe igual semana passada? - Ela perguntara ironicamente. Sabia muito bem que o meio anjo e meio elfo gostava de ir ao hospital falar com ela alegando "graves" problemas para ser atendido por Kayllath.

- Aquela espinha de peixe podia ter me matado você deveria ter um pouco mais de consideração! - Ele fala num tom entre o emburrado e o ofendido.

- Ah, Luciel eu estou com uma noite cheia com esse plantão, daqui a pouco vou ter que ir cuidar de uma garotinha que está morrendo de câncer e realmente isso é mais importante do que qualquer coisa no mundo nesse momento. - A enfermeira falava pegando uma ficha em cima do balcão e começando a andar rápido com Luciel em seu encalço.

- Até do que a OCEP? - Luciel pergunta sorrindo sarcástico fazendo a amiga parar e olhar para ele séria.

- No momento a menina é bem mais importante! - Ela fala se virando, porém sem caminhar. - Meu turno acaba daqui a umas cinco horas, você poderia voltar e aí tomamos um café.

- Nossa Kayllath! - Luciel faz uma cara séria e assustada. - Você está me chamando para sair? - Ele pergunta zoando com sua amiga que apenas dá uma leve risada, se vira para ele e abre um belo sorriso.

- Sim estou te chamando para sair daqui a cinco horas, você aceita Luciel? - Ela pergunta com o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

- Ah minha querida por você eu faço tudo! - Ele fala dando risada e volta a caminhar para fora do hospital.

.

.

**Sydney – Austrália.**

.

- Lumina fome, Lumina quer comer! – Falava uma moça um tanto quanto estranha.

Apesar da sua aparência humanóide ela definitivamente não podia ser considerada uma humana normal, não possuía pêlos em seu corpo, nem mesmo unhas, seus únicos pêlos eram seus cabelos ondulados de cor azul esverdeada. Ela tinha um aspecto um tanto andrógeno já que não possuía curvas e o lugar onde deveriam estar seus seios, continham apenas duas suaves elevações. Os olhos violetas, só não chamavam mais atenção do que as marquinhas arredondadas - parecidas com as do Mu – no mesmo tom azul esverdeada de seus cabelos.

A "moça" caminhava por uma espécie de jardim bem comprido, com varias flores e árvores em direção ao portão. Na verdade caminhar não era o melhor termo para definir o modo como a moça se movia, já que ela literalmente flutuava pelo jardim, algo um tanto quanto bizarro se fosse visto por pessoas normais, porém a noite e o grande tamanho do jardim impediam que pessoas normais conseguissem ver a cena bizarra que acontecia.

Entretanto, enquanto uma levemente flutuava em direção a porta, outra moça bem diferente desta corria em direção a humanóide.

- Lumina, sua alienígena desmiolada venha aqui imediatamente.

Notavelmente distinta da primeira essa jovem possuía uma pele clara e marcada por sardas, com um rosto de feições muito delicadas e brilhantes olhos verdes. Seu cabelo alaranjado e curto, tinha um corte masculino como se tivesse acabado de raspá-lo com uma franja igualmente curta e raspada, algo que contrastava fortemente com o corpo curvilíneo e delicado.

- Além de falar na terceira pessoa sempre, ela tinha que saber flutuar? - Deneve perguntava a si mesma enquanto corria atrás da moça.

Porém, quando Lumina chegou ao portão se deparou com um imenso cadeado preso a correntes a impossibilitando de abrí-lo, com essa pausa para tentar abrir o portão Deneve finalmente conseguiu alcançar a moça.

- Lumina triste, Lumina não ter como passar! - Ela falava apontando para o cadeado com uma voz tristonha e já com os pés no chão.

- Lumina, quantas vezes eu terei que te explicar que você não pode sair da mansão? - Deneve pergunta arrastando a moça pelo braço a caminho do enorme casarão no qual elas se encontravam no jardim.

- Lumina fome! - A humanóide reclamou.

- Querida extraterrestre eu sei que está com fome, mais no momento temos que ficar em casa. -Deneve tentava explicar "Não bastava eu ter que ficar trancada nessa casa, agora ter que cuidar dessa ET que não consegue dizer uma só frase sem ser na terceira pessoas é brincadeira! O que eu fiz para merecer isso, sempre fui uma demônia tão boa!" Pensa Deneve balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Lumina deixar Deneve triste, Lumina não quer Deneve triste, Deneve amiga! - A humanóide fala tristemente enquanto subia junto com a moça os degraus da casa.

- Deneve não está... Quer dizer, não estou triste Lumina, você apenas tem que ficar dentro de casa, não podemos ficar passeando por ai sem autorização da Mom você sabe disso! - Ela falava suspirando e entrando na estranha casa.

- Mom estranha, Mom má, Mom não deixar Lumina dominar a Terra! - Lumina reclamava enquanto adentrava o enorme salão com uma escadaria gigante e atrás da escadaria se encontrava um enorme quadro de um homem com uma bengala de feição séria e assustadora. Na sala inteira os detalhes em dourado eram predominantes, as molduras dos quadros, o piso, os móveis, tudo em tons de dourado, vermelho e marrom.

- Não, não, Lumina, Mom legal, Mom a amiga! - Deneve para e balança a cabeça - Estou começando a falar igual a você, droga! - Deneve pronuncia sussurrando - Mom vai ter que me dar uma bela recompensa por estar servindo de babá pra você em vez de estar me divertindo por aí. - Deneve fala suspirando e fechando os olhos ao abri-lo percebe que Lumina tentava escapar novamente só que agora pela janela fazendo Deneve correr atrás dela novamente. - _Eu vou ficar louca, louca! _- Ela fala enquanto corria.

.

.

**Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar - Lagos do Norte de Esmer.**

.

.

Se fossem descrever os lagos de Esmer eles poderiam ser definidos como o próprio paraíso na Terra. A grama em vez de verde era bege clara parecendo uma nuvem, as arvores possuíam formas de pirulitos das cores mais vibrantes possíveis e com balas sortidas penduradas neles como se fossem flores. No meio das "nuvens gramas" estava um rio lindo e comprido com águas cristalinas e criaturas que pareciam peixes que mergulhavam, saiam da água e de peixes se transformavam em pequenas borboletas e vice versa de cores claras como salmão e azul claro.

Porém o que mais chamava a atenção em toda a bela paisagem, era o que parecia uma imensa bolha de sabão da cor rosa choque com algumas estrelas penduradas nele que flutuava pela grama.

- Vamos Íris, rápido! - Uma moça delicada falava enquanto corria pela beirada do lago. Ela possuía um rosto bem infantil e delicado, a pele branca e os lisos cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, com uma franja repicada e grossa, que tampava parcialmente seus grandes olhos violetas. Tinha estatura mediana, era magra e possuía pernas e braços longos e finos – Vamos, se não iremos perde-la!

- Já vou Sunny! – Respondeu outra jovem. Essa também tinha uma pele alva, mas em contrapartida seus cabelos eram loiros, contrastando com os intensos olhos vermelhos que pareciam transmitir serenidade e sabedoria. Seu corpo possuía medidas medias, mas suas pernas eram torneadas. As orelhas levemente pontudas, muitas vezes a faziam ser confundida com um elfo, mas era só olharem para os caninos levemente pontiagudos, para notarem o engano.

Porem as duas amigas, não conseguiam alcançar a estranha bola flutuante e ambas pararam de correr ao ver a bola desaparecer.

- Droga Íris, perdemos a bola! - Sunny disse suspirando. - O que iremos fazer agora? – Indagou a werecat se sentando na "grama nuvem" acompanhada pela dragão.

- O que seria aquela bola Sunny? - Íris pergunta a amiga olhando para aonde a bola estava.

- Não sei Íris, mais seria legal brincar com ela! - Sunny falou sorridente se levantando e espreguiçando. - Íris sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- O que? - Íris pergunta curiosa ainda sentada vendo a amiga andar em direção ao lago e tentar pegar uma das "borboletas-peixe".

- Que tal irmos até a Terra? - Sunny pergunta conseguindo agarrar uma das borboletas-peixes de cor bege.

- Meus pais não vão permitir isso Sunny, você sabe disso, que ideia é essa? - Íris pergunta com uma cara espantada.

- Ah não sei não temos absolutamente nada para fazer hoje, como seus pais estão ao **Sul dos Willzer** e os meus não se importam em me deixar viajar pela Terra. - Sunny sorri maliciosamente. - Vamos Íris é rapidinho. Ela fala com olhos pidões.

- Está bem Sunny mais só um pouquinho! - Íris fala meio desconfiada vendo a amiga pular alegremente sendo puxada pela mesma. - Como iremos para a Terra?

- Iremos pelo mercado da Pelúcia. - Sunny fala como se fosse algo comum ignorando a cara assustada que Íris fazia.

.

.

**Atenas – Grécia.**

.

- Minha Deusa, o que seria a **OCEP**? - Pergunta Shion.

- _Organização para o Controle de Espécies Paranormais_, é um organização constituída e financiada pelos governos de cada país do mundo para manter em segredo tudo sobre o que é Paranormal para qualquer ser humano, seria como uma CIA **[2]** mundial que tem controle sobre tudo o que seja paranormal ou não explicado pela ciência humana. - Saori tenta explicar e no fim suspira.

- Mais senhorita como isso pode...? - Saga tenta se pronunciar.

- Eu sei que é estranho, mais vocês precisam entender pelo menos o básico sobre o que está acontecendo e o resto será explicado com o tempo, o que temos que nos focar é que a Terra está ameaçada e precisamos ajudá-los.

- Mais ameaçada pelo que? - Pergunta Milo.

- Não sabemos ainda, pelo que parece muitas criaturas no Vigésimo Primeiro Pilar estão descontentes em viver nas profundezas e ter sua terra prejudicada por nós, seres humanos, então resolveram se revelar e ir contra as regras que foram criadas à milhares de anos para impedir que nossos mundos se chocassem.

- Mas minha Deusa, já sabe o que teremos que fazer? - Pergunta Afrodite.

- Isso será explicado em cada envelope para todos os presentes! - Saori falava entregando para cada cavaleiro um envelope preto com laço dourado. - Cada envelope contém informações sobre o que terá que ser feito por cada cavaleiro, só quero que entendam o que estamos passando. - Saori suspira tristemente. - Não estamos brincando, não estamos falando de um filme ou algo bobo, isso é sério, é uma historia complicada de se explicar, é difícil de se entender eu compreendo, mas vocês tem que lembrar que são cavaleiros que defendem o mundo contra Deuses e qualquer outro tipo de pessoa que tente prejudicar a Terra e como cavaleiros tem que saber que tudo nesse mundo pode acontecer.

- Nossa Deusa nós não...

- Eu sei que é difícil aceitar tudo isso que eu estou informando com tanta rapidez, mas estamos passando por uma situação caótica, a **OCEP** precisa de nós e nós precisamos da **OCEP**, cada um desses envelopes vai conter informações importantes para cada trabalho, todos vocês serão auxiliados por membros de Primeira Classe da **OCEP** e serão totalmente ajudados por eles.

.

.

**Em algum lugar no deserto do Saara.**

.

O sol estava castigando qualquer criatura que por lá andasse, as areias de um tom branco amarelado eram vistas a quilômetros e quilômetros de distancia. O vento também não perdoava e fazia voar cruelmente as areais e talvez até os animais mais tradicionais do local estivessem sofrendo nesse dia. Porem parecia que alguém não se sentia influenciado por este clima intenso, uma pessoa que vestia uma espécie de túnica negra que ia do pescoço até os pés cobrindo as curvas exuberantes e deixando apenas a cabeça de fora onde se notava a pele morena e os compridos cabelos vermelhos até a metade das coxas com algumas mechas negras presos em maria-chiquinhas, com estranhos olhos, o da esquerda de um azul forte e o da direita um azul mais claro levemente esverdeado.

Ela caminhava lentamente pelas areais e parecia não ser influenciada pelo calor do lugar, porém mesmo parecendo estar perdida no local seu semblante era calmo como se soubesse exatamente para onde estava indo, mesmo parecendo estar andando para o nada.

Os cabelos vermelhos balançavam muito por causa do violento vento, um vento estranho, que parecia estar chamando a ruiva.

Porém o que parecia estranho na frente da ruiva uma silhueta que parecia feminina usando um tipo de túnica azul bebe com o rosto também descoberto com um largo sorriso em seu rosto. A moça tinha grandes olhos cor de chocolate, destacando na pele pálida, seus cabelos eram prateados com algumas mechas mais escuras num tom de cinza, lisos até o quadril, com as pontas levemente cacheadas. O rosto de traços finos e delicados, combinava com um corpo igualmente delicado.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos felinos para a loira a sua frente e lhe lançou um olhar superior, sem pronunciar uma única palavra, entretanto a loira sorriu e andou rapidamente na direção da ruiva.

- Perdida Eve? - A Loira perguntou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Você que deveria está perdida Annie, não eu! - A ruiva lhe respondeu rispidamente. - O que faz aqui, está me seguindo?

- Sempre cautelosa, fique calma minha amiga, estamos aqui por uma leve coincidência do destino. - Annie falava sorrindo novamente para Eve que não parecia estar muito feliz com a situação.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não acredito em coincidências e que elas realmente não existem, então responda! - Eve disse num tom firme, porém a loira apenas continuou sorrindo.

- Não é nada querida, tive apenas um chamado, então eu somente vim atende-lo e realmente por coincidência é aqui no Saara. Mas e você o que faz tão longe do Vaticano?

- Também fui chamada pela Mom e resolvi vir saber o que estava acontecendo. - Eve respondeu começando a caminhar na mesma direção que Annie.

- Pensei que não gostasse de servir a **OCEP**. - Annie comentou olhando para cima.

- E não gosto! - Eve se limitou a responder.

- Então, porque veio?

- Não sei, intuição talvez! - Eve respondeu olhando para o chão. A crusnik realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas achou que deveria responder ao chamado que lhe foi dado, mesmo não gostando nem um pouco da **OCEP**. Porém ela tinha que saber o que eles queriam. Ela _precisava_ saber.

- Eu não entendo... bem mas quem sou eu para lhe falar algo não é mesmo? - Annie sorri da cara emburrada que Eve lhe mostrou. - Então é melhor corrermos para sermos as primeiras a chegar e podermos comer aqueles deliciosos _Meinskis_.

- Como? - Eve pergunta sem entender.

- Bem quando chegarmos você vai ver! - Annie responde pegando Eve pela mão e correndo pelas areias do Saara.

.

.

**Atenas – Grécia.**

.

- Que calor infernal! - Alaya reclamou enquanto terminava de descer as escadarias do templo de Atenas. – Sinceramente, o construtor desse lugar deveria ter sido processado pela não instalação de elevadores e escadas rolantes! - Alaya resmungava para si mesma totalmente revoltada, porém sorrindo ao ver as duas pessoas que estavam a sua frente, com certeza estavam esperando-a.

- Não consegue ficar cinco minutos sem reclamar Alaya? – pronunciou uma moça. Ela possuía um rosto pequeno de traços delicados, seus cabelos alaranjados e ondulados iam até o meio das costas e se encontravam presos em um coque simples, deixando apenas uma mecha solta pelo rosto, seus grandes olhos eram igualmente laranjas. Tinha uma estatura mediana e um corpo esguio.

- Se ela ficar cinco minutos sem reclamar Armeria, é capaz do céu cair em cima de nossas cabeças. – Uma outra moça se pronunciou. Bem mais alta que a primeira, essa tinha um corpo esbelto e definido. Ela possuía o rosto extremamente feminino, uma pele bronzeada pelo sol, cabelos vermelhos no mesmo tom de morangos que iam até a sua cintura terminando em delicados cachos nas pontas, com uma franja desfiada que caia perto das sobrancelhas. Mas eram seus olhos o que chamavam mais atenção, de uma cor indefinida, pareciam verdes de longe e dourados de perto, porém eram realmente diferentes parecendo um pouco mais para o azul bem claro, quase como gelo.

- É verdade Angelina, o céu é capaz de cair em nossas cabeças. - Armeria respondeu aos risos para a sua amiga Angelina.

- Muito engraçadas vocês duas ai curtindo um solzinho enquanto eu dou uma de porta-voz e vou lá explicar para a _"Branca de Neve e os quatorze anões" _sobre o caos em que estamos vivendo e que eles fazem questão de ignorar. - Alaya responde caminhando lado a lado com suas duas amigas.

- Branca de neve e os quatorze anões? - Angelina pergunta sem entender a comparação.

- Não achei nenhuma comparação melhor! - Alaya explica meio envergonhada para as amigas. - E ela ainda se parece mesmo com a Branca de neve não na aparência, mas pelo fato de que ela não faz nada e ainda assim sempre consegue o que quer e tem um bando de seguidores atrás dela para ajudá-la.

- Bem, mais que **quatorze anões** hein? - Armeria falava aos risos. - Eu queria no máximo uns três deles para mim e faria um bom grado deles. - Armeria comenta novamente aos risos e ri ainda mais pela cara de indignação das duas amigas. - Podem parar vocês duas que eu sei perfeitamente que vocês pensaram no mesmo que eu, que eu sei!

- Nunca entendi essa sua raiva pela sua prima. - Angelina comenta mudando radicalmente de assunto por estar bem ruborizada.

- É verdade Alaya, ela não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que você convida para aquela super balada, mais ela parece ser uma boa pessoa.

- Porque mudamos de assunto de gostosões para a nojenta da minha prima? - Alaya pergunta um pouco nervosa. As amigas sabiam muito bem que ela não gostava de falar sobre aquele assunto.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa! - Armeria se abanava. O calor estava começando a lhe prejudicar, se não bebesse um pouco de água imediatamente com certeza ela entraria em desidratação e isso não seria nada bom.

Desidratação para uma meia sereia era algo impensável, portanto Armeria não podia nem pensar na ideia de ficar desidratada e seus gestos foram logo entendidos por Alaya.

- Porque em vez de ficarmos discutindo sobre isso não vamos tomar um gelado sorvete de Morango, hein Angelina?

Angelina que era uma mestiça de feiticeira e meia Diclonius (uma espécie mutante parecida com os humanos na forma, mas distinguíveis por dois chifres na cabeça e pelos "vectors", braços transparentes controlados mentalmente que têm o poder de manipular e cortar objetos dentro do alcance**[3]**) abre um sorriso enorme, as duas amigas sabiam da sua 'pequenina' obsessão por morangos.

- Não gosto de Morangos! - Armeria fala propositalmente para irritar a amiga.

- Não seja desmancha prazeres Armeria! - Angelina fala emburrando a cara e puxando as duas amigas pelos pulsos. - Vamos tomar logo esse sorvete e sair deste lugar.

- Você quem manda Angelina! - Alaya diz dando uma risada. Queria curtir esse momento ao lado de suas duas amigas que como ela, também tiveram uma infância sofrida por não serem puras, mais que também como ela eram pessoas incríveis e elas precisavam curtir esses momentos juntas pois não sabiam quantos momentos mais como esses elas poderiam ter.

**.**

**.**

**Atenas – Grécia.**

.

- Por favor cavaleiros, peço para que cada um que leia seus envelopes e depois organizaremos o que iremos fazer.

.

.

.

Continua

.

.

.

**Angel Pink **– Hades

– Posseidon.

– Saori.

.

.

.

Explicações:

**1 **– A menção do **Hospital de St. Mary **realmente existe em Londres sendo um dos mais famosos.

**2** – CIA A **Agência Central de Inteligência (CIA)** é uma agência de inteligência civil do governo dos Estados Unidos responsável por fornecer informações de segurança nacional para os políticos seniores dos Estados Unidos. A CIA também se engaja em atividades secretas, a pedido do presidente dos Estados Unidos. Informações também do **WIKIPEDIA**.

**3** - **Diclonius** uma das personagens é de um anime no qual eu não tive a oportunidade de assistir, portanto as informações foram tirados do **WIKIPEDIA** e se tiver algo errado por favor, Tati Amancio, ou qualquer outra pessoa me avise e me desculpe.

.

.

.

Notas: Bem gente desculpem a demora, mais segue aqui o meu segundo capitulo, espero que as pessoas tenham gostando e me desculpem se eu fiz algum personagem errado, mais faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo fic de fichas então preciso de algum tempo para melhorar minhas 'técnicas' digamos rs.

E quero me desculpar se alguém não tiver gostado de seu personagem é só me avisar que eu providenciarei algo melhor a ele.

E eu sei que as ideias da fic ainda estão meio vagas e soltas, **PORÉM** elas iram se juntar mais isso vai levar algum tempo então se alguma pessoa não entender eu posso explicar a vocês, mais as ideias todas se coincidem.

Eu disponibilizarei mais imagens do **VIGESIMO PRIMEIRO PILAR** no meu Perfil para vocês verem, espero que realmente vejam alguma delas e que gostem.

Mandarei as respostas dos comentários por **PM**, porque não estou no meu computador e das pessoas não logadas seram respondidas no próximo capitulo. **POR FAVOR ME DESCULPEM** por isso é que eu realmente não estou podendo responder aos comentários pois é a parte que eu mais gosto são os comentários e responde-los mais realmente não estou podendo fazer isso.


	4. AVISO

**AVISO**

Meninas eu venho aqui dar a cara a bater a todas as pessoas daqui, eu estou aqui para dar uma aviso, meninas eu irei **TEMPORARIAMENTE** excluir as fic's _The Monster _e **REESCREVE-LAS** por um simples motivo **EU ME PERDI** na fic ela está sem pé nem cabeça e esta logo no começo e isso me deixa com muita vergonha ver que eu fiz isso.

E tem mais um motivo MUITO MUITO IMPORTANTE eu irei excluir a conta **GUTTI** por motivos particulares e fazer outra conta com o nome de **Beeh** porque eu realmente quero me recomeçar nas fic's não só de** Saint Seiya **e preciso realmente falar a vocês que eu **SÓ GOSTO de fic de fichas ME PERDOEM** mais é a minha praia é o que eu gosto e é o que eu tenho idéia. Eu estou com várias idéias na cabeça e quero escrevê-las.

Então eu estou aqui para avisar a vocês que estão na fic mandaram seus comentários e eu nem responder eu pude. Me desculpem eu comecei a fic empolgada e a faculdade veio eu no primeiro semestre (um bebê na faculdade rs) eu **NÃO** consegui levar as duas coisas me **DESCULPEM** eu não respondi aos comentários eu não dei valor a vocês mais de **CORAÇÃO** me desculpem eu estou aqui para **REALMENTE PEDIR** perdão por isso.

**PRISON BREAK** eu não sei o que fazer com ela ainda se a reescrevo ou mantenho o primeiro capitulo mais irei avisar essa decisão pra vocês.

**THE MONSTER** será reescrita OU repostada essa semana irei colocar as ideais dela em dia e sei lá... Vocês saberam entre essa semana e a outra prometo.

E eu sou uma hiperativa para escrever fic de fichas e já tenho duas idéias em mentes e idéias que eu já escrevi no papel e nelas eu **NÃO** irei me perder eu juro. É ridículo isso mais espero que vocês gostem.

Eu espero que vocês me perdoem por isso. **POR FAVOR**. Me perdoem.

**Angel Pink** eu amei sua ficha. Amei sua personagem mais não pude te escalar com algum dos dourados se tem algum outro cavaleiro ou Deus (da mitologia grega) que lhe interessa eu terei o prazer em lhe dar.

Aos queridos:

**Tati Amancio, Kuruta, teteka-chan, Tenshi Aburame, Rajani Devi Lakshmi, Mishelly 87, Mahorin, Hiina-Chan, Metal Ikarus, Lilly Angel88, Toriyama Hikari, Black Scorpio no Nyx, ****Pure-Petit Cat, ****Juno L, Rodrigo DeMolay, susano'o Math, Legiao - porque somos muito**

**Toriyama Hikari,** **Hiina-Chan, Mabel, Angel Pink, Krika Haruno,****Chaos Daphne, ****, ****Tati Amâncio, Mahorin, Lilly Angel 88, Juno L, Mishelly 87, Rajani Devi Lakshmi, Lune Kuruta**

Me desculpem.

Qualquer duvida meu MSN é bubs . s 2 _ Hotmail . com


End file.
